


Various School of Rock Drabbles

by GlitterDwarf



Category: School of Rock (2003)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title says. Written between 2005-2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curved "V"

Michelle has never been an artist. She has tried, a lot, starting in preschool where you had to paint a picture at the start of every day, up until now, where she is taking an art class to get rid of that requirement. 

She could have taken theatre, or music, which would have made sense. Most of her friends were in music, had been in music, still played music. She had given up the flute awhile ago, though, and as much as her mom liked to call her a drama queen she is not that good at acting. 

Not like Eleni. Eleni seems to be good at everything, Michelle is learning. Eleni can still sing like an angel. She can still play her violin in tune, every time. She can act her way out of a paper bag, surely. But mostly, Eleni is an Artist. Eleni paints and sculpts and gets dirty things under her perfect fingernails because she is that dedicated. 

Mostly, she draws perfect hearts. They are the most symmetrical things that Michelle has ever seen, perfectly scultped arches and curved lines coming together to form the universal symbol for love of the best kind. And Eleni gives many hearts to Michelle, little red, cut-out hearts, paintings of hearts, doodles on her paper when they sit next to each other, which is in almost every class. 

But Michelle much prefers the sculpted arches and curved lines of Michelle's breasts, and the real-beating heart that lies beneath them. And she hopes that, one day, Eleni will give these to Michelle, too. Until then, Michelle waits, because it's only a matter of time.


	2. Only Me, Only You

Lawrence is a funny guy, Zack decides. And not just the funny where he can tell jokes and make people laugh, because he can, when he's completely comfortable with whoever he's with. Zack has heard him, has laughed, has cried from laughing so hard at something that Lawrence has said. 

But he's also the funny where just who he is is funny. Lawrence is everything Zack loves. He is smart and shy and careful and also maybe a bit rebellious, a bit dangerous. Not the kind of dangerous where Lawrence can become angry and destroy things, but the kind of dangerous where you never know what he is going to do next. 

Zack knows this. And still, he leans over and kisses Lawrence, runs his fingers up the dark skin of the asian boy's stomach, shudders and sighs against those lips as his legs work between the other pair of legs, needing more contact, needing this. 

And, just like Zack knew he would, Lawrence smiles and kisses back, presses his hands needily into Zack's back, slowly opening up and accepting this. 

And, when he comes, Zack laughs, because he doesn't know what else to do, and also because it is funny. He is fucking Lawrence Tsai, pianist extraordinaire. And Lawrence is fucking him back. 

Who knew?


	3. Starting Points

Zackary Mooneyham felt around in his backpack, small hands grabbing at everything inside and throwing them about his room, eyes welling up with tears. 

“Mommy!” he screamed as he emptied his Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Black Ranger backpack out. 

“What is it?” his mom asked as she walked into his room. When she saw all of his things on the floor she bit her lip, and if Zackary were older he would probably know that meant she was trying not to cuss. But he was four, and he didn't even know what “cussing” was, and besides which he was far too occupied in his search. 

“I can't find my lucky Black Ranger eraser!” he wailed, cheeks already reddened and streaming with tears. Mrs. Mooneyham crouched down, muttering in her head about how trying it was to be a mother. 

“Honey, you're going to be late for your first day of school if we don't leave now,” she said, making her voice soothing like the parenting tapes she listened to told her to. “We can look for the eraser later.” 

Zackary stuck his thumb in his mouth, shoulders still shaking with emotion. Relieved, Mrs. Mooneyham quickly threw everything back into the backpack, took his hand and took his out into the car, thankful for the knowledge that her yoga tapes were ready and waiting for her at home. 

When he sat down, Frederick Jones was feeling distressed. At least, he might have recognized this feeling if he was a bit older, but he was four and instead he felt a confusing mixture of “sad” and “mad” that made his face scrunch up and get red. His dad had forced him to come to school even though he couldn't find his favorite, Red Ranger pencil and he was scared anyway because he liked spending his days with his mommy and he could tell he already hated school. 

A red-faced boy with black hair came and sat down in the chair next to him, looking just as sad and mad as Frederick was. 

“What's your name?” Frederick asked loudly, suddenly forgetting all of his problems. 

“Zackary,” the boy said. 

“Zack attack!” Frederick shouted, punching the boy in the shoulder. Zack Attack frowned and punched him back. 

“I lost my Black Ranger eraser,” he said, and Frederick could see the tears beginning to form. 

“I lost my Red Ranger pencil,” Frederick answered, biting his lip. “It's my favorite.” 

“Mine is lucky,” Zack Attack said, kicking his legs into the seat. “What's your name?” 

“Frederick Jones.” 

“Frederick Jones. Freddy. Fred D,” Zack Attack giggled. He then reached into his Black Ranger backpack and pulled out a Black Ranger pencil. 

“You can have this,” he said, giving the pencil over to a new, stubby hand. 

“Thanks,” Fred D said, grinning. And if they were older, they would have laughed at how gay of a meeting this was, and would have said Power Rangers had turned to shit now and bitched about how cool it used to be. But they weren't older, they were four, so instead they just became friends.


	4. Feeling Like A Fish

Fred isn't sure when exactly it begins to happen. The best he can tell, his skin began to get soft after he messed up his knee at that fateful show in college where he stopped rocking out and started concentrating on his school work and his celebrity gossip, because sometimes the best shows were on E! and he had nothing else to do. While before he had excercised for two hours a day, every day, he now sits around, does work, and drinks soda with his roommates. 

His roommates aren't like the ones he had in college. They are like him: aging, without boyfriends because they are all too scared to go out and try, with hairlines just beginning to recede. They are all in their late twenties, bored with life, but mostly scared that this is all life will ever be. 

It is in this state of mind that Fred gets his invitation to his ten year High School reunion. 

His roommates are supportive, if not scared of their own coming in the mail. 

"It will be nice to see your old class," they say, their eyes saying that they really mean "it will be nice to see those hotties and their fine asses." 

"Maybe there will be people to laugh at," Rich says, always the downer. 

And he nods and smiles, thinking of how small his class was due to his private school upbringing and how hisddle has slowly expanded over the years, wondering if three months is enough time to get in shape before he saw him again. 

Zackary Mooneyham: rock god extraordinaire and owner of, Freddy is sure, a perfectly chisled set of abs. 

Fred means to work on his stomache, he really does. Every day he looks at it in the middle, the extra flap of skin protruding where there should be no protrusion, and wonders if he could just cut it off with a knife, become his own plastic surgeon. Every day he finds less and less time and thinks more and more of deep brown eyes and silly metaphores better suited for a fifteen year old and wonders who is married to whom, who just hooked up with whom, and all of those important things. And so when the reunion comes up, he dons his best, if not most unrevealing, shirt, sucks in his middle and steps into that old school he used to call his own. 

They hold it on the roof, because their class is so small. There were only two other graduating classes your age, so there are less than one hundred people and it's easy enough to mingle in the soft light from the lanterns and muted glow of the stars. 

He sees Gordon and learns of his mildly successful Internet company and wonders how long it will last before they go bankrupt. He sees Lawrence and learns of his marriage to a nice woman and of his three kids, and wonders why he and Summer weren't able to work it out. He sees Katie and learns of her "career" as a trophy wife, all glittery dresses and unlit eyes, but her laugh tells him that she's actually enjoying herself and he is glad. He sees Michelle and learns of her "career" as a bored housewife and hears tell of how much she wishes she could be like that old show that made ABC a hit network again, as a little suicide would make life a lot more interesting. He sees Billy, or Bill, as he is called now, in his surprisingly toned-down outfit and muted smile, and hears of how he is going through a nasty breakup and how he swiped his sister's concealer so nobody would know how horrible his eyes looked right now. He hears of Eleni's car accident and mourns the loss of somebody he hasn't seen in ten years and regrets not keeping in touch because it isn't as though there are many of them. 

And then he sees Zackary Mooneyham, light of his life, as sad as it is. And Fred sucks in his stomache a bit more, plays with his hair to make sure it is right, and tried his best to look sexy. 

And Zackary Mooneyham comes over, puts his drink down on the table Fred is leaning on, and embraces him in the most unexpected, unprecedented, unbrotherly hug anybody has ever given him. 

"You look good," Zackary Mooneyham whispers in Fred's ear. 

So he lets out his stomache. After all, it's just more of him to love.


	5. Always Better

There was just something about Him that made Freddy shiver when he thought about Him. At first it was his hair, fluffy and long and always in his face, which made those little peaks from his eyes and nose and mouth all the worth while and always made Freddy have to push his hand down to make sure he didn't brush those bangs away himself. This was when he was twelve and the most he pictured was the two of them laying down in one of their beds and holding hands, occasionally kissing. 

Freddy thought about Him and his eyes when he was thirteen and laying in his bed late at night. Those deep browns always looking back at him and how they would dance with emotion, happiness sadness elation deflation and everything in between. Freddy couldn't keep Him out of his mind's eye when he closed his own eyes, thinking about how those browns looked half-lidded, peeking out of those long, long lashes, how the lashes would feel across his cheek, how the eyes would look rolled back into the head they occupied, how they looked shut in ecstasy, which would be one of those “in betweens” he thought about. 

When he was fourteen, when Freddy thought about Him he thought about his hands. He would always watch those hands, moving up and down the guitar strings, veins in his wrist and on the top of his hands starting to protrude in a way that Freddy thought was very masculine and made his breath catch. He would go home and think about those hands moving along Freddy's body, his face his chest his arms his hips his legs his cock, and he would imagine that the hands on his body were Him, not Freddy's own hands, and he would only remember that he was alone when he lay back against his pillow, spent and sticky, ghost fingers gone. 

Fifteen brought thoughts about Him and his skin, the warm, lightly brown flesh that he kept so well hidden underneath piles and piles of clothes, too much clothes, not enough of Him and his skin. Freddy would think about the warmth that came off of it, remembering how nice it felt from those times when their hands would accidentally brush against one another's, those few times they had hugged, how every once in awhile they would fall against each other laughing and the hairs on his legs would brush against the hair on Freddy's legs and the warmth underneath. How all of Him would feel, skin on skin, their chests moving against one another's and their legs wrapped around each other and how hot and heavy his cock would be in Freddy's hand, just Him, just his skin. 

When he was sixteen, it was the mouth on Him that Freddy couldn't get out of his mind. How it looked when he was talking, singing, gasping for breath after they had run in P.E., and Freddy would twist these around, putting these images in new environs. Now it was Him and Freddy, telling Freddy how much he wanted him. Now it was Him and Freddy, his mouth open, slack as Freddy touched and tasted and smelled the skin. Now it was Him and Freddy, his mouth open and gasping as Him and his hands grasped at Freddy, those eyes shut tight, Him and his hair splayed across Freddy's pillow, and it was so realistic now that Freddy could die every time he thought of Him, dreamed of Him, saw Him. 

When he was seventeen, he knew better, though. Now it was just Him that he thought about. The laughter that came out of Him when he was telling a story or a joke he knew was funny and couldn't keep from laughing because his genius mind was moving too fast. The words that came out of Him, nice and jokingly mean and dirty and wonderful and all directed at Freddy. The little nervous habits that he did, biting his lips, moving his fingers against his legs and arms, brushing away of his hair. The smiles he gave to Freddy, Him and his mouth twitching, always twitching, never at rest even when he wasn't speaking. Him and his heart, always coming back to Freddy and giving and never wanting anything back and so, so beautiful. And how everything about Him worked together and made him the one person in the world Freddy could really like and appreciate and fall in love with, only Him. 

And now that Freddy had seen it all, felt it all, loved it all, now that every fantasy he had ever felt was fulfilled and more, he knew he had been a fool. When it came to Him, the sum of his parts could never be equal to, just less than the whole of Him. And Freddy liked it that way.


	6. The Gift That Keeps on Giving

Like the intelligent boy that all of his teachers say he is, Zack waits until after Christmas to buy presents for those people he doesn't see until after the holidays. This is because he knows he will receive a plethora of gift cards from relatives who love him dearly but know nothing about him. Like the unintelligent boy he can be most of the time, he waits until after Christmas to buy Freddy a present. This is because he is a friend who loves Freddy dearly but knows nothing about what to get the boy who has everything. 

So he takes Freddy on a shopping trip with him to Target, hoping to get signals from his friend as to what he wants. The only problem is it appears that Target has shoved customers in by the truckload, filling the aisles and spilling into the clothes racks and behind the counters. 

"Maybe we should use the buddy system," Freddy says with a grin as he reaches for Zack's hand. The latter blushes and quickly shoves his hand into the pocket of his hoodie, trying to look interested in the after-Christmas displays. 

Zack tries watches, seeing the display with a "25 off" tag gleaming enticingly at him. 

"I thought you already gave you dad a gift," Freddy says to this, crushing Zack's daydream of the silver Rolex sparkling around Freddy's wrist as he gave Zack a handjob. Which was never going to happen anyway, but it was nice to think about it for a moment. 

Zack tries beanies, which look like a closer match to Freddy's Dream Gift because they are black and red and, well, Freddy's favorite colors almost always end up appearing on his clothes. 

"Yeah, too bad it never gets cold enough here to wear them," Freddy says, mutilating Zack's daydream of the hat falling off of Freddy's head as it hit Zack's headboard repeatedly. 

In a last-ditch effort, Zack tried the toys department. 

"Holy shit, these are so awesome," Freddy screams as he plays with those old/new Darth Vader helmets that came out with the old/new movie. Zack counts the mothers putting their hands over their children's ears as they pass by the Star Wars aisle, and Zack has to admit that, if nothing else, Freddy is great for making parents flee. 

Zack makes some excuse about his cousin Richard liking Star Wars and this being perfect as he takes the box from Freddy, heading out of the aisle already. 

"Zack, that gift is so totally for me, and you should have just asked what I wanted," Freddy said, pulling on Zack's arm and turning him around. Zack can't help but notice how close they are, close enough to make the blush return to his face. 

"Am I that transparent?" he asks, voice lower than he means it to be. 

"Yeah, and speaking of your transparencies, I forgot to give you my gift," Freddy says. Zack realizes that Freddy is indeed coming closer and hasn't exactly let go of Zack's arm yet when it begins to travel up, resting behind Zack's neck. 

"You don't need to give me anything," Zack whispers as the blond's lips come closer. 

"Shut the fuck up," is all Zack hears, and there is Freddy's lips, and there is the sound of Zack dropping the helmet, and there are the gasps as the mothers switch from covering their children's ears to their eyes. 

"Freddy," Zack begins when he notices the mothers and remembers where they are. Freddy just tried harder, shoving Zack into the action figures and immediately shutting him up in the process. 

Zack has never liked Christmas much, not since he found out that Santa didn't exist. But there is something about the feeling of getting everything you wanted without having to ask for it that makes him appreciate the holidays and admit that they, in fact, rock so hard.


	7. So I Don't Ask Names Anymore

I.   
Zack isn't surprised when he and Freddy become best friends. There are only three boys in The School of Rock that are under thirty, and since one of them is a quiet, reserved boy it leaves the other two to become fast friends. So Zack hangs out with Freddy a lot, though mostly at the Jones' house because it's bigger and prettier and Zack likes it better. 

What does surprise him is how long they stayed friends. Even after the band was over they still managed to come over to each other's houses almost every day to do homework or talk about who was hot, bitch about their teachers, or just watch TV together. 

Of course, the real reason Zack liked the Jones residence was because there weren't just three, disgruntled beings, but a family: five coherent people that loved each other and hated each other and, most importantly, accepted Zack as one of their own. 

He could remember one specific night where he knew he was one of their own. He was thirteen, and it was just another school night that would probably end up as a sleepover because of how late he would "accidentally" stay over after dinner when they played Power Rangers. It was dinnertime, and the table was set beautifully yet modestly, because it was just Zack and not some special guest. Except he always felt like a special guest, more special than the one time that the governor had come over. 

The oldest, Cary, was about to say grace, as it was his turn, when Mr. Jones had smiled and put his hand on his son's. 

"Why don't you let Zack say grace this time?" he said, his smile reaching all the way to his voice. 

Zack had never been very religious, but he had felt particularly blessed that night. 

II.   
Nicole was two years younger than Zack, but just barely. They both had September birthdays, and hers was only three days after his. This was something that often caused Freddy grief. 

"Why couldn't you be born some time when I didn't have to figure out what a nine year old girl wants!" Freddy had screamed, kicking the basketball to the other side of his backyard as the two jumped on the trampoline. 

"Ten. And I don't need anything," Zack had said as he lay down on the stretching "ground." He liked it when his body rocked to the side with Freddy's jumps, as long as he didn't get a faceful of gray sock. Except, more times than not, he did. 

"Bullshit! You gave me the coolest present ever for my birthday, so I need to get something great for your birthday!" the blond had said as he jumped down and ended up sitting half an inch from Zack's hair, which was already getting long. The two sat in silence for a few moments before it was broken by Freddy's almost too-loud giggles. "Maybe I should just get you a haircut." 

In the end Zack got a Super-Soaker, which made for fun times that day chasing each other around, trying their best to get the other as wet as possible despite the whispers of autumn wind whistling through the dusk sky. Except then Nicole had stepped outside to invite them to dinner and gotten caught in the cross fire. In a very tense, very slow moment she looked down, saw that her pink shirt had been soaked to almost transparency and revealed her white, frilly training bra. She looked up, entire face flushed, and ran off into the house. 

"Aw, shit, what's she upset about now?" Freddy had groaned, falling to the ground and clutching at his hair dramatically. "She's such a drama queen!" 

"I think I got her," Zack had said, voice heavy with conviction. 

"Naw, it was probably me." 

But Zack was already through the screen door and going after the girl. 

"Go away!" she had screamed through her door. "I don't want to see you, Freddy!" 

"I'm sorry, Nicole," Zack had shouted back, cupping his hands to the door and shouting through them. "I didn't mean to get you." 

The door had slowly creaked open to reveal Nicole, new shirt on. The only remains that revealed how she had been super-soaked was the little bits of water still clinging to the bottom inch of her hair. And, from the looks of things, water had been coming down her cheeks, but he knew it was safe to say that he did not do directly. 

"Sorry, Zackary," she had whispered, not looking him in the eye. He looked at the girl, so small, and wondered when she had become sexual like that. 

"Since when do you wear a bra?" he had asked, the last word seeming weird off of his tongue. She had blushed further and brushed some wet hair off of her new, red shirt. 

"Early birthday present," Nicole had mumbled. "I think I'm the last girl to wear one." 

"Naw, I think there are a few girls in my class who don't wear 'em." Realizing what he had said, his own face had then blushed, making Nicole giggle. "Not that I've looked or anything." 

And in a very odd, very unexpected moment, she went on her tip-toes and gave him an awkward kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

"Thanks for not making fun of me. I didn't want Freddy to know. He'll never stop laughing at me now." 

"Yeah, probably." 

III.   
Zack had always been kind of wary around Cary. After all, Cary was four whole years older than both Zack and Freddy, which meant that, while Zack and Freddy were graduating from High School, Cary was graduating from college. 

Cary's went a whole week before the High School graduation, a much larger ceremony that Zack didn't go to but heard all about, mostly from an excited Freddy who wanted to go to college and meet all of the women, because they were, quote, "fucking hot like a motherfucker." 

"You still hanging around this loser?" Cary had said in his almost too-loud voice as he embraced Zack for the first time in four years. "I thought you were too smart for that." 

"Yeah," Zack had laughed, patting Cary on the back. Fourteen seemed a long way away from eighteen, but eighteen seemed like a breath away from twenty-two. 

That night after dinner they had gone outside, just FreddyandZack and Cary, sitting outside and watching the stars slowly appear in the haze while Cary added to the haze, smoking the cigarettes until they were little patches of black on his fingers. 

"Don't buy second-hand books from anyone you don't know," he had said between puffs. "But sell your books at the end of each semester so you can get new books. Don't date senior girls when you're a freshmen - they're too much for you, trust me. But most of all, don't take up smoking. Fucking stupid habit of mine. Oh, and don't forget to call me. I care about you fuckers." 

The two friends had simply nodded and watched his silhouette slowly become more and less visible with the burning of the nicotine, passing in and out of sight. 

IV.   
Perhaps the thing that surprised Zack the most about his friendship with Freddy was that it lasted so long that he couldn't remember when it wasn't the two of them. They had graduated elementary school, junior high, high school, and college together, had gone through first and second and third and fourth and fifth loves with each other, had gotten their first apartment together, had shared everything together. 

So it wasn't surprising, really, when their fingers and hands and mouths reached for each other one night, not-drunk, not-tired, not-scared, just happy and excited and finally realizing what all of it meant, realizing that they not only should but wanted to share everything together, even sex and marriage and the rest of their lives. 

And it wasn't so much of a stretch the day when they "married" in the Jones' backyard. The ceremony was short and cute and funny, like them, with lots of kisses and hugs and presents and congratulations and promises of future holidays spent with the family. 

And the best part was that Zack had felt like a Jones for a long time, so it wasn't really a stretch, just a little piece of a puzzle finally sliding into its proper place. Kind of like that.


	8. Why It All Matters

Surprisingly, it is Zack's parents that are more supportive. His mom cries when Zack tells them, then hugs him and says that he is still their baby. His dad wrinkles his brow a couple of times and gives Zack some pamphlets the next day and things are a little awkward but Zack has always had an awkward relationship with his dad so he feels like nothing else is new. But overall, things went okay for Zack, and Freddy is happy for him. 

But for there to be "more supportive" parents there have to be "less supportive" parents, which leaves Freddy with the short stick in the Coming Out To Your Family gamble. There aren't arguments and there isn't yelling and Freddy isn't thrown out of the house. But things are suddenly awkward, and for Freddy it has never been this way. They had both squeezed each other's hands, looked at Freddy, and told him that nothing had changed. Except everything had, and it was driving him crazy. 

"I'm glad I didn't tell them about my experimenting in college," Cary says as he smokes his hourly cigarette, leaving Freddy with scarring images in his mind of his brother blowing some faceless dude. 

His sister doesn't talk to him for a week, but it is later revealed that this is just because she has nursed a crush on Zack for, like, ever. 

In a last-ditch effort to gain back their love and respect Freddy makes a comment about Jessica Alba being hot, hoping that they will get the hint that he has not lost interest in the ladies, he just likes Zack a lot and, besides the crush he has on George Bailey from It's a Wonderful Life, that's the extent of his attraction to the males. Except this only makes them shift uncomfortably in their seats and makes Freddy squirm and makes the rest of dinner almost unbearable. 

Cary tells him "Fuck them, all that matters is that you're happy." 

Nicole tells him "Don't let them get to you, they don't like how I dress but you don't see me wearing anything more modest, do you?" 

Zack tells him "I wish I could make it better." 

And Zack should be able to make it better, and he kind of does in that he works overtime to make his spot in Freddy's heart swell to fill up all the empty spaces. Except there will always be that little spot where acceptance from his parents should be, and it's something he'll just have to learn to ignore.


	9. Chapter 9

026\. smell   
gordon/billy 

Billy has always cared about how he smells. When he was four, he wore his mother's perfume to the first day of preschool. When he was nine, he wore his father's Old Spice every day. Now, at fifteen, he wears the men's cologne from Victoria's Secret, refreshing himself after P.E. every day. 

Gordon doesn't care what he smells like.Still, Billy loves the way Gordon spells of plastic, mechanics, dirt, and lust. He fills his nostrils and breathes raggedly against where Gordon's neck meets his shoulders and clings to his boyfriend's back, smiling into the hot skin, breathing in olfactory satisfaction. 

 

027\. sound   
zack/lawrence 

Lawrence has always played just for Zack, who he loves, who never seems to notice. In fact, it takes four hundren and fifteen times for Zack to finally notice Lawrence's musical ministrations. When he does, he turns around, guitar still in hand, and smiles at Lawrence. 

Four months and twenty days later, Lawrence has Zack in his house, sitting next to him on his piano, listening to his concerto just for the black haired god. 

Two years, nine months and four days later, Lawrence has Zack in his bed, and he finally gets to hear the sweetest sounds ever made. 

 

028\. touch   
freddy/zack 

Zack shivered and arched into Freddy's fingers. They were slowly trailing down his body, stopping to stroke patches of exposed skin. 

"Touch me," Zack groaned, ripping the commend from the back of his throat. Freddy grinned and hummed The Doors as he continued his hands-on journey. 

He stroked against Zack's legs before sliding his boyfriend's pants and boxers down. Freddy grabbed the erection and stroked purposefully, despite Zack's bucking and gasping underneath him. His other hand held Zack's slipperyhot hip down into the comforter. 

"Come on, come on, come on, come on now," Freddy sang as he stroked. 

Zack did. 

 

029\. Taste   
Katie/Tomika 

Tomika could taste every good thing about Katie through her mouth. There was her honesty, bitter and overpowering. There was her sincerity, earnestness, mirrored in the soft thrusting of her tongue into Tomika's mouth. There was the eagerness to please, to make people happy, to serve, to be happy herself, because Katie was moaning so loudly into Tomika's mouth it made her shiver. 

Tomika pushed Katie back against the wall and pushed her fingers into Katie's panties, searching for what promised to be an even better taste. 

But, most importantly, Katie tastes of alcohol, which made all of this possible. 

 

030\. Sight   
Freddy/Zack +Lawrence 

Lawrence tried to screw his eyes shut, but found that he couldn't. 

Freddy had Zack pushed up against his own locker. The hall was deserted, which made the insistent sounds Zack was making that much more audible. 

Freddy dropped to his knees in front of Zack, unzipped his pants, and took him into his mouth. Lawrence watched Zack's hands uncurl and curl as he scratched at the metal of his locker, trying to find purchase. 

One, two, three, four, five, six thrusts, and Zack was coming. 

Lawrence knew what he would be thinking about in bed for the next month. 

 

025\. Accident   
Freddy/Zack 

Freddy gasped and leaned back, elbow slipping on Zack's blanket. His hand stroked roughly against his own dick, eyes never leaving the screen. 

Zack was in a similar position, except he was leaning forward, panting and squeezing his bed roughly in his free hand. 

And it was safe, until Freddy looked at Zack. Zack looked at Freddy. And, slowly, their bodies inched closer until they were almost-touching, tooclose, tooclose. 

"Zack, I need your laundry," Zack's mom said, opening the door. 

"Mom!" Zack screamed. 

"Oh!" she gasped and backed out. 

Panting. 

"Talk about a dick softener," Freddy said, finally. 

Zack laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

003\. ends 

Zack wishes the end of it all could have been some big, dramatic happening. He likes these, because they are definite and sudden and make sense to him, and at least he knows where he stands. 

When he and Freddy break up, it is less because of a huge fight and more because they both realized that they had been fooling around with other people. Probably because they caught each other at one of RJ's dorm parties. 

They talked about it that night, and decided that it would be best if they stayed living together, minus the sex part. Zack smiled and patted Freddy on the back, and they were ten years old again, friends all over again, then sixteen, re-telling the stories of the pussy they had gotten. 

Zack is scared that they will be eighteen again, discovering each other again for the first time, touching each other. But Zack is more scared that they won't be. 

 

004\. firsts 

Billy pulls his head back, wincing. 

"Fuck!" he hisses, and Gordon grabs his wrist, bony fingers wrapping around his own thick bone. And, somehow, it's terribly erotic, enough to make up for the fact that their teeth just bumped and their noses slammed into each other and their foreheads brushed in a definitely un-sexy way. 

"Shut the fuck up, dickhead, or my parents will hear," Gordon says. Billy watches his teeth flash, the braces covered in a new color of rubber band. Lime green, this time. 

They try it again, and it isn't much better, but Billy somehow can't care. 

 

 

005\. lasts 

"This is the last time we'll see each other," Summer slurs. If she wasn't being held up by Lawrence, then she would definitely be underwater. 

Freddy thinks this is stupid, especially since this may in fact be the best day of his life. It marked the last day in high school, the last time he saw all those fucktards at school, the last band get-together, the last time he has to watch Lawrence and Summer go at it, the last time he got a sloppy handjob from Zack in Tomika's hottub. 

As far as he's concerned, lasts mother fucking rock.


End file.
